


Avengers Chatroom (Avengers x Reader)

by AsgardianElf



Category: Avengers
Genre: Avengers/Reader - Freeform, Multi, Texting, avengers x reader - Freeform, chat room, on major hold because I am busy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianElf/pseuds/AsgardianElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delve a little deeper into the free time of the avengers. What happens when Clint steals Tony's alcohol? What's Captain America's thoughts on new technology?</p><p>P.S I will take requests :)</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel (except you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Clint Steals Tony's Alcohol...

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a Chatroom.

Y/N has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Tony: Has anyone seen Clint?

Steve: No.

Bruce: Nope, sorry.

Thor: NAY

Y/N: Not recently.

Natasha: Not since yesterday.

Y/N: Why?

Tony: He stole the alcohol. The EXPENSIVE alcohol.

Thor: THAT IS A TRADEGY, MAN OF IRON.

Bruce: Thor, what did we say about caps lock?

Thor: BROTHER BRUCE, MY CAPSLOCK BUTTON HAS PERISHED.

Steve: What does that mean?

Natasha: ...he kind of broke it yesterday. While trying to press it. Gently.

Tony: GUYS! That's not important. What important is my alcohol! We need to find Clint.

Clint has logged on.

Clint: Hello Tony >:)

Y/N: Look who it is!

Tony: Where. Are. YOU!!!

Thor: BROTHER CLINT!

Clint: Somewhere you will never find me.

Loki has logged on.

Loki: Why is there laughter coming from the vents in the library...?

Clint: ...

Clint: GODDAMMIT LOKI!

Thor: CONGRATULATIONS BROTHER! YOU HAVE FOUND BROTHER CLINT!

Bruce: Thor, I don't think he wanted to be found.

Tony: YOU ARE GONNA GET IT BIRD BRAIN!

Thor: I SEE THE MAN OF IRON BROKE HIS CAPSLOCK BUTTON AS WELL!

Steve: Tony! Calm down!

Y/N: Yeah Tony! Don't do anything...

Natasha: Stupid? Idiotic? Naive?

Y/N: Exactly.

Loki: I'm no longer bothered with your quarrels. Though it might interest you to know that Clint is now above the lab.

Loki has logged off.

Clint: LOKI!!!!!!

Clint has logged off.

Y/N: That's not good.

Tony has logged off.

Natasha: Neither is that.

Bruce: I think I just heard Tony swearing at Clint.

Steve: Why is there screaming?

Thor: I BELIEVE THAT IS THE SCREAM OF BROTHER CLINT.

Director Fury has logged on.

Director Fury: Why on earth is there screaming?

Y/N: Um....EVACUATE PREMISES!

Y/N has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Steve: Don't ask.

Steve has logged off.

Director Fury: ...They are like children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my first work! I'm knew to the format, and writing stuff like this. I hope it went well! If you spot any grammar mistakes, feel free to politely mention them in the comments.


	2. Shawarma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to get Shawarma.

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a Chatroom.

Y/N has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Tony: Avengers assemble!

Bruce: Tony...

Y/N: How many times...

Clint: Do we have to tell you...

Natasha: To stop...

Thor: REQUESTING OUR ATTENTION THROUGH THIS EXPRESSION.

Y/N: It was going so well.

Tony: But guys! We are the avengers. We must assemble! Right now! For shawarma!

Y/N: No thanks.

Natasha: I'm busy.

Bruce: Too many things to do in the lab.

Clint: I'm in the nest. Not. Coming. Down.

Thor: I WILL BE GLAD TO ACCOMPANY YOU ON OUR JOURNEY FOR THIS FOREIGN FOOD.

Tony: C'mon guys! Thor's coming! We have to get out of here.

Y/N: Tony, you do realise we are on the helicarrier? 

Tony: And?

Natasha: We are about 2 days from land.

Bruce: 43 hours to be exact...never mind.

Tony: Who cares? Thor and I can FLY.

Thor: CORRECT, MAN OF IRON.

Clint: Thor, when are we fixing your keyboard?

Tony: I'll do it later.

Bruce: Hey, where's Steve?

Natasha: Good point, where is he?

Y/N: I don't know.

Clint: Same.

Thor: WHERE IS BROTHER STEVE!

Tony: I bet Steve would come to get Shawarma with me.

Steve has logged on.

Steve: Sorry I'm late!

Tony: Speak of the devil. Will you come get shawarma with Thor and I?

Steve: How many times do I have to tell you, I. Can't. Fly.

Bruce: That's a good point Steve. 

Clint: How were you planning to get him there?

Tony: DON'T QUESTION MY GENIUS.

Thor: THE MAN OF IRON IS A GENIUS?

Y/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Natasha: Oh Thor, of course he isn't.

Tony: Hey!

Clint: Shut up Tony.

Bruce: Hey I got to go.

Bruce has logged off.

Y/N: Aww.

Natasha: :/

Thor: COME BACK BROTHER BRUCE!

Clint: Oh well.

Tony: He didn't want to get Shawarma, so I don't care.

Steve: Tony, don't be mean.

Y/N: Yeah.

Tony: You're all idiots! I hate you all.

Steve: Language!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got out of hand and random...


	3. When Captain America throws his mighty shield...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A annoying song raises some confusing questions...

Y/N has logged on.

Y/N has created a Chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on. 

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Y/N: WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD...

Steve: Oh no.

Tony: ALL THOSE WHO CHOSE TO OPPOSE HIS SHIELD MUST YIELD...

Steve: Please, stop.

Clint: IF HE'S LED TO A FIGHT AND A DUEL IS DUE...

Steve: :(

Natasha: THEN THE RED AND THE WHITE AND THE BLUE'LL COME THROUGH...

Thor: WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD!

Bruce: Wait...

Y/N: Thor, how do you know the lyrics?

Thor: ...

Steve: I'm no longer angry because I'm now really confused.

Tony: Okay, I'm the genius and I don't get it.

Natasha: Thor, spill.

Thor: ...

Clint: TELL US THOR.

Thor: ...

Thor: NO.

Y/N: I HAVE TO KNOW!

Tony: Me too!

Bruce: And me!

Steve: Let's just say we all want to know.

Thor has logged off.

Y/N: Dammit. I needed to know. 

Tony: WHEN CAPTAIN AMERICA THROWS HIS MIGHTY SHIELD...

Steve: Not this again :|

Natasha: ALL THOSE WHO CHOSE TOO OPPOSE HIS SHEILD MUST YIELD...

Phil has logged on.

Phil: WHEN HE'S LED TO A FIGHT AND A DUEL IS DUE...

Y/N: Wait...

Bruce: Phil, how did you know we were singing this???

Phil: ...

Clint: Spill.

Phil: My Captain America senses were tingling.

Y/N: This has been a weird day.

Director Fury has logged on.

Clint: Run!

Clint has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Y/N has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Director Fury: ...

Phil: THEN THE RED AND THE WHITE AND THE BLUE'LL COME THROUGH...

Phil: I mean...

Phil: Hello sir.

Phil has logged off.

Director Fury: ...when Captain America throws his mighty shield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by some other works I've seen :)


	4. Don't steal dogs...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes the wrong person's dog.

Thor has logged on.

Thor has created a Chatroom.

Steve has logged on.

Tony has logged on. 

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Y/N has logged on.

Thor: FELLOW AVENGERS, I HAVE A DILEMMA.

Tony: What expensive object have you broken this time?

Clint: What is it Thor?

Thor: A SMALL MIDGARDIAN CREATURE IS RESIDING ON MY SHEETS.

Y/N: Could you be more specific?

Thor: IT RESEMBLES A WOLF, BUT MUCH SMALLER. GOLD COLOUR, UNKNOWN IRIS COLOUR DUE TO THE FACT IT IS IN DEEP SLUMBER.

Natasha: How did a dog get in one of highest floors of the Stark Tower?  


Tony: Surely Jarvis would've informed me.

JARVIS: A specific member of the Avengers requested I not mention the animal's presence in the tower.

Bruce: Who was it Jarvis?

JARVIS: Clint.

Tony: He is going down >:(

Clint: DAMMIT JARVIS!

Thor: CLINT, I REQUEST THE REASONING BEHIND INTERRUPTING MY AFTERNOON NAP BY PLACING A POSSIBLY HOSTILE MIDGARDIAN CREATURE ON MY BED.

Clint: I was bored...

Natasha: Clint... Really?

Y/N: Whose dog was it?

Steve: I'll make it my duty to return it.

Clint: I think her name was Katherine Fury or something?

Director Fury has logged on.

Director Fury: I'm asking this once, and only once. WHO, ON THIS GOD ALMIGHTY EARTH OF OURS, DECIDED IT WOULD BE A SMART IDEA TO STEAL MY MOTHER'S NEW PUPPY I GOT HER FOR CHRISTMAS?

Tony: Clint.

Bruce: Clint.

Thor: BROTHER CLINT.

Natasha: Clint.

Y/N: Clint.

Steve: Clint.

Clint: GUYS!

Bruce has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Y/N has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Director Fury: Clint, I'm currently creating a new form of torture based on my current knowledge. I am not responsible for any injury that comes once I'm done with you.

Clint: ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was going to be when the team found out Steve has a dog, but I decided to make it funnier >:) no regrets, sorry Clint!


	5. Keep the chatrooms!

Director Fury has logged on.

Director Fury has created a Chatroom.

Maria has logged on.

Phil has logged on.

Director Fury: We need to take this Chatroom off the team. From now, it's secure line for conversations between agents.

Phil: Good idea Sir.

Maria: I agree. On it right now.

Tony has logged on.

Tony: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

Director Fury: HOW DID YOU GET ON STARK?! Goddammit this was a private conversation.

Y/N: Not anymore.

Natasha: Since when was it private?

Phil: Sir?

Bruce: I'm here as well.

Steve: Me too.

Clint: I got on as soon as Stark opened it.

Maria: Tony?

Director Fury: STARK...

Thor: IS THIS WHERE WE REVEAL OURSELVES TO ANNOY DIRECTOR FURY?

Tony: Yes Thor, and the mission has been successful.

Phil: Mission?

Y/N: To piss off Fury.

Director Fury: THIS HERE IS EXACTLY WHY I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR CHATROOM.

Natasha: What?

Maria: Yep. No more Chatroom. Shield agents only.

Steve: But...

Thor: NO PLEASE DON'T.

Y/N: Aww, don't take it away.

Tony: They aren't, I won't let them.

Tony has logged off.

Bruce: What happened to Tony?

Clint: ...

Clint: I hear screaming.

Y/N: ME TOO.

Director Fury: All right...

Director Fury: WHO'S NEXT?

Clint: I'm not part of this, last time he tortured me...let's just say it wasn't nice. At all. Good luck!

Clint has logged off.

Y/N: Guys, we have to do something.

Natasha: Agreed.

Bruce: Before we get beaten to a pulp, preferably.

Steve: Bruce, you have nothing to worry about. Even Fury wouldn't unleash the hulk over this.

Bruce has logged off.

Steve: I hope.

Thor: OH NO, I BELIEVE THAT IS THE SOUND OF BROTHER BRUCE TRANSFORMING INTO THE HULK.

Natasha: Crud. 

Phil has logged off.

Maria has logged off.

Y/N: Steve, what do we do?

Steve: ...

Steve: Run.

Steve has logged off.

Y/N has logged off. 

Natasha has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer! :) Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, that's what made me decide to post some more.


	6. Boooored!

Y/N has logged on.

Y/N has created a Chatroom.

Tony has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Y/N: Guys...

Tony: Yeah Y/N/N?

Natasha: Yes Y/N?

Thor: WHAT IS THE PROBLEM Y/N?

Y/N: I'M BORED.

Bruce: Oh.

Steve: Um...

Tony: That's terrible! :O

Clint: Stark, why always so sarcastic?

Y/N: I DON'T NEED FUNNY BUSINESS RIGHT NOW TONY. I need a cure for my boredom!

Tony: Then I'm out.

Tony logged off.

Y/N: Sigh. Guys, any ideas?

Bruce: I'm sorry, but I'm busy in the lab. I would love to help, but Tony is kinda glaring over my shoulder at the moment.

Bruce has logged off.

Y/N: :(

Thor: I HAVE AN IDEA TO HELP YOU SISTER Y/N.

Y/N: Really Thor? :)

Natasha: Thor, is the building going to survive your idea this time.

Clint: Last time was a disaster...

Thor: ...

Thor: I NO LONGER HAVE AN IDEA.

Thor has logged off.

Steve: Guys, c'mon. We're the Avengers! We can cure boredom, right? What do you guys like to do for fun?

Y/N: Well, I enjoy the internet a lot.

Steve: ... I have trouble with that.

Natasha: What do you mean?

Steve: What I mean is not important, what is important is helping Y/N, right?

Clint: No, you can't just walk away like that. Specifically tell us how you have trouble >:) please.

Steve: No...some other time.

Y/N: Guys! I have an idea to cure my boredom! I know what we can do!

Natasha: What?

Clint: Is it awesome!

Steve: Good, different topic! 

Y/N: Well, not really...

Steve: ?

Y/N: Because my cure for boredom is watching you on the internet!

Steve: Nooooooooooooooooo :(

Natasha has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Y/N has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Director Fury has logged on.

Director Fury: They know I read these right?

Director Fury has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might've lied... But two in one day is good right? ;)


	7. Good Ol' Pizzazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor have an argument...

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started an Emergency Chatroom.

Thor has logged on.

Y/N has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Tony: EMERGENCY AVENGERS MEETING.

Y/N: At 3 in the morning?

Steve: My phone wouldn't stop buzzing...

Tony: That's because I asked Jarvis to make sure you weren't able to turn your notifications off.

Natasha: Whatever. What is this so-called emergency?

Thor: THE MAN OF IRON AND I DISAGREE ON WHO HAS THE BEST SUPERHERO NAME.

Clint: Are you kidding me? I'm out of here.

Clint has logged off.

Clint has logged on.

Y/N: You never could shy from an argument, could you?

Clint: No, it's not that. I can't leave the chat!

Tony: Courtesy of me. Again.

Steve: Tony, is this really important? Emergency meetings are for when we have to save people.

Bruce: Yeah... I don't think Director Fury would appreciate us using the emergency chat for this.

Tony: Ol' Nicky boy? He'll be fine.

Thor: WHO IS OLD NICKY BOY?

Tony: Just, Nevermind Thor. Besides, you can blame this meeting on Thor's ignorance.

Y/N: Sure...it was Thor's fault...totally not yours...

Natasha: I don't believe that for a second Tony.

Tony: Oh shush. It's true! Thor says that he has the best superhero name. When, well, it's obviously yours truly.

Thor: NO. I AM THOR. I HAVE BEST SUPERHERO NAME!

Tony: It's not even a superhero name! It's just your name!

Thor: MY NAME HAS NATURAL, AS CLINT WOULD SAY, PIZZAZZ. 

Y/N: Clint says pizzazz???

Clint: No! Of course I don't.

Bruce: What about when you decorated the tower for Christmas with Natasha? You said it needed some pizzazz.

Natasha: Yeah, you did.

Steve: And when you painted your bows purple? Didn't they look pizzazz-y?

Clint: Nuh uh!

Natasha: Uh huh!

Tony: Ugh, you guys are useless. This isn't what's important here!

Y/N: Fine, fine! But I don't think either of you have the best superhero name.

Thor: YOU ARE WRONG.

Tony: For once in this argument, I agree with Thor.

Bruce: I agree with Y/N.

Natasha: Same here!

Clint: If I'm forced to participate...

Tony: Which you are...

Clint: ...then I agree with Y/N.

Tony: Well, then who has the best superhero name?

Y/N: Steve!

Steve: What?

Y/N: Yours has been around the longest, and instead of being a man, you're a captain!

Clint: Of America.

Thor: BUT, BUT, I AM THOR, GOD OF THUNDER!!!

Bruce: But you're technical superhero name is just Thor.

Tony: Yeah, Thor. At least people want to remember two words for my name. 

Y/N: But they remember two for Steve as well? And Captain America just has a nice ring to it.

Bruce: It does!

Tony: No, it doesn't!

Natasha: And who doesn't look that star-spangled outfit to go with your name?

Y/N: Steve wins on so many levels.

Steve: :)

Natasha: Case.

Clint: Closed.

Bruce: Can we leave now?

Tony: Ugh, fine. C'mon Thor, let's go post something to prove people love us better. 

Thor: YES, MAN OF IRON.

Tony has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Y/N: Ugh, I'm going back to sleep.

Steve: Night! And thanks guys.

Y/N: No problem Steve :)

Clint: Night.

Natasha: Don't forget training tomorrow Clint.

Bruce: And Y/N, you promised to help with a new experiment. I think I'll need you to help even more, because Tony seems mad at me.

Y/N: Sure thing.

Y/N has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Steve has logged off. 

Natasha has logged off.

Clint: I should've mentioned Steve's name also has the most pizzazz...

Clint has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I updated! I hope this ones a bit longer for you guys. It came to me randomly, and I liked the idea, so it just evolved from there.  
> If you have any requests (such as more characters - Loki, Bucky, T'Challa, Sam, Wanda, Pietro etc) or a storyline or prompt you'd like to see, feel free to ask for it!


	8. Another Civil War? - Requested by Narniansmagic

Steve has logged on.

Steve started a PRIVATE Chatroom with Y/N. 

Y/N has logged on.

Y/N: Hey Steve! :)

Steve: Hello Y/N.

Y/N: You said you wanted to talk?

Steve: Yes.

Tony: EXCUSE ME.

Tony: What is this???

Steve: Tony? How did you...?

Tony: Get on? That doesn't matter. I'm here now.

Y/N: Guys, what is this about?

Tony has changed the Chatroom status to PUBLIC.

Peter has logged on.

Steve: Tony, you didn't...

Sam has logged on.

Tony: Oh, but I did...

Natasha has logged on.

Steve: :(

T'Challa has logged on.

Tony: >:)

Clint has logged on.

Scott has logged on. 

Bucky has logged on. 

Steve: Bucky, really? You too?

Bucky: I'm just an observer. Don't worry Steve.

Y/N: Okay, yay, everyone's here and what not. What is this about?

Clint: She doesn't know?

Sam: Oh, really dude, you haven't asked yet?

Steve: No! Tony interrupted.

Scott: Well ask her now.

Tony: No, no, no, no. No. I didn't invite you guys to be on his side, that's not fair!

Y/N: His...side? Can someone please explain to me what's going on?

Natasha: Sigh. Steve wants to ask you out sweetie.

Tony: Uh uh! I want to ask her out.

Steve: What? Tony? Really? That's why you interrupted?

Tony: Of course. Y/N is mine to ask out!

Y/N: :o

Peter: Okay, am I the only one who senses another civil war brewing?

T'Challa: I do as well.

Peter: Could we, maybe, not? I'm serious about my homework. I don't have time for superhero shenanigans whenever you decide you like one.

Sam: Well, whatever it is, I'm on Steve's side.

Clint: There is no sides! Ugh, I can't believe this is happening.

Natasha: AGAIN. Haven't you guys had enough masculine competition for the year?

Peter: Yeah!

Scott: I agree with the two arachnids (it's funny how you're both spiders!). 

Tony: Ugh, shut up! If there was another civil war, it doesn't matter about you guys anyway. It just matters about me and Steve!

Steve: I'm sorry Tony dragged you guys into this...especially you Y/N.

Y/N: I...just don't know what to say.

Tony: Ha! She's lost for words because she can't believe I asked her out. I would be lying if I said there wasn't a smirk on my face.

Clint: Tony. Shut. Up.

Sam: Yeah dude, it was kind of rude, trying to poach Steve's girl like that. Don't brag about it!

Steve: She's not anyone's girl! She's her own girl. I just, want to, ya know, date her.

Peter: Okay, I have to go. Homework, remember? But seriously. Not civil war. I don't have enough time!!!

T'Challa: Civil war can not happen again. The consequences of the last one was too great. 

Scott: And I really haven't had time to practice growing bigger yet, so...

Natasha: All in favour of no civil war?

Clint: Me.

Sam: Me too, I guess.

T'Challa: Of course.

Bucky: Me.

Scott: Me.

Y/N: Yeah, no civil war. Especially over me.

Natasha: And obviously me. I'm sure if Wanda and Vision were logged on they would also agree.

Tony: Fine, whatever. But if it comes down to it...

Natasha: No! Now back to the matter at hand. 

Steve: Right, so, Y/N...

Y/N: :)

Steve: Would you like to go out on a date with me?

Tony: No fair! What about me? Go on a date with me Y/N?

Y/N: Tony, I'm sorry, but I like Steve. 

Steve: Is that a yes?

Y/N: Definitely :)

Tony has logged off.

Natasha: Ah, he's a sore loser. But finally, am I right?

Clint: Ugh, you two took ages to get together! Everyone could see you like each other!

Scott: Well, except Tony. Or at least he wouldn't admit it.

Sam: I'm glad you finally asked her out Steve!

Natasha: We all felt we were going to have to push you into it. About time you admitted your feelings!

Bucky: Good job Steve.

Natasha: Now, we'll leave you two to chat.

Natasha has logged off.

T'Challa has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

Sam has logged off.

Sam has logged off. 

Y/N has changed the Chatroom status to PRIVATE.

Y/N: I'm really glad you asked me Steve :)

Steve: Me too Y/N, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look who finally uploaded! Long story short, my phone broke. I write all my chapters on my phone, so I wasn't able to write or get on for ages! But I finally have now, so I enjoy this (hopefully) fulfilled request! And feel free to comment what you would like to see, or ask for a request yourself.


	9. The Plight Of Stephano - Requested By Katrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious Stephano?

Tony has logged on.

Tony has started a chatroom.

Y/N has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Thor has logged on.

Bruce has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Natasha: What now Tony?

Y/N: Yeah, it's meant to be the weekend :(

Thor: AND ITS SEVEN AM.

Tony: Shush young grasshoppers! All will be revealed soon >:)

Steve: Tony I am older than you.

Tony: Sigh. I'll tell you.

Stephano has logged on.

Y/N: Who is Stephano?

Clint: Tony, I don't think you just recruit new Avengers...

Tony: I didn't! He's just a....

Bruce: A what?

Tony: ...contact.

Stephano: Tony, I believed we already discussed that my name is not in fact Stephano, but Stephen?

Tony: Stephen wasn't strange enough. Stephano Strange sounds much better.

Y/N: Okay, um, hi Stephano? Stephen? Mr Strange?

Stephano: It's Dr Strange.

Y/N: Cool...cool. Anyway, um, who are you?

Stephano: I'm a sorcerer.

Clint: Like...a magic dude?

Stephano: Yes, I guess you could put it like that.

Stephano: Anyway, I believe I've met one of you already? Thor, son of Odin?

Thor: YES, HELLO, I AM HERE, I WAS NOT ASLEEP.

Natasha: He was, I could hear him snoring. Speaking of which, who wants to swap rooms? >.<

Bruce: No thanks.

Steve: I'm good.

Clint: Yeah, good luck Romanoff.

Y/N: We're getting off topic guys! Isn't anyone wondering who this Stephano actually is? He's a sorcerer apparently. Since when are there SORCERERS?!?!

Stephano: They've been around for awhile. We protect the earth from other dimensions basically, instead of more obvious and physical threats, which you guys deal with.

Y/N: Oh, okay. That's nice...where do you become a sorcerer? :)

Tony: Y/N! He isn't here to give you magical powers.

Bruce: Then why is he here Tony?

Tony: ...

Tony: I hadn't thought about that.

Natasha: Really Tony? You wake us up at seven for this???

Tony: I just wanted you to meet my bro :(

Y/N: Bro?

Stephano: ???

Thor: I THOUGHT BRUCE WAS YOUR 'BRO'.

Bruce: Same...

Tony: Ugh, you guys ruin everything. You can leave now Stephano.

Natasha: You mean Stephen!

Tony: Wow, you guys are so mean you can't even get his name right.

Tony left the chatroom.

Stephano: For the record, it is Stephen. I just don't know how to change my name.

Y/N: I had to get Nat to change mine, I was 'Lil Poptart' for a whole month because of Tony.

Stephano: So he originally gave you all annoying nicknames?

Natasha: At the start, yes. But I was only 'Ginger Ninja' for an hour. Wasn't that hard to change in the end.

Steve: I was 'Patriotic Bastard'.

Bruce: 'Giant Green Tic Tac'.

Clint: Mine was 'Spicy Legolas'. I don't even know what that means. Spicy? Spicy?!?

Thor: THE MAN OF IRON MADE MY NAME 'BIG POPTART'.

Stephano: Why did he name you both Poptart?

Y/N: No reason. It just references something we tend to do...

Tony has logged on.

Tony: DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP YOUR TRAITOROUS ACTIONS.

Natasha: Sorry Stephen, they won't be able to tell you this time. 

Stephano: Ah, no fuss. I'll be off now.

Stephano has logged off.

Tony: And you two, I just bought a new box. Back. Off.

Y/N: Sure thing.

Thor: YES, MAN OF IRON. WE WILL STAY FAR AWAY.

Y/N has logged off.

Thor has logged off.

Bruce: Tony, why would you tell them?

Clint: Bad idea.

Tony: Damn.

Tony has logged off.

Steve has logged off.

Bruce has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Thank you for being so patient. Should have another chapter up soon! I'm glad you guys have liked it, and I'm sorry I took so long to complete this request!


	10. Poptair Traitors (Requested By MedicMcCoy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is yelling. Y/N and Clint are nowhere to be seen. And coincidentally, all of the poptarts have vanished from the cupboards...

Thor has logged on.

Thor has started a chatroom.

Bruce has logged on.

Tony has logged on.

Natasha has logged on.

Steve has logged on.

Natasha: Thor...sweetie...why are you shouting in the hallways?

Thor: THE TRAITORS AREN'T HERE YET. WE WAIT.

Steve: But Tony is here?

Tony: Wow, thanks Cap.

Natasha: Oh shut up you two, we know where your disagreements lead.

Bruce: No need to still be nasty to each other.

Y/N has logged on.

Clint has logged on.

Thor: THEY'RE HERE!

Natasha: Y/N and Clint? They're the traitors?

Thor: INDEED.

Clint: >:)

Y/N: Having fun yelling Thor? You sound pretty angry...

Thor: AH HA! SO YOU CAN HEAR ME! I'LL GET YOU NOW!

Y/N: Everyone can hear you.

Clint: Right guys?

Bruce: I can hear you. From the lab.

Natasha: I'm in the gym. Still hear you.

Tony: Rooftop. Can hear you.

Steve: Kitchen. And yup. My ears work.

Thor: BROTHER STEVE! YOU ARE IN A CRIME SCENE. SEE ANY EVIDENCE? WHERE DID THEY GO?

Natasha: Thor, what is going on?

Thor: Y/N AND CLINT. THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON.

Bruce: Wow, you didn't use titles. You must be mad.

Thor: CORRECT, BROTHER BRUCE.

Tony: Thor, we're still confused. Spill, okay?

Thor: IT WAS A STORMY NIGHT ON THE 19TH OF JANUARY...

Y/N: It's sunny, but okay.

Thor: SHUT UP TRAITOR. ANYWAY. I WOKE UP PEACEFULLY AS EVER.

Clint: (He hit his toe on his bed. I heard him yell).

Bruce: I think we all did.

Thor: AND I MADE MY WAY INTO THE KITCHEN FOR A MIGHTY FEAST...

Y/N: Mighty? I know they're good but that's stretching it a bit. If I'm being honest.

Clint: We still want to keep them though, mighty or not.

Thor: SILENCE. I GO TO THE CUPBOARD, AND SEE...

Steve: Is he pausing for dramatic effect?

Natasha: He's pausing for dramatic effect.

Y/N: Fitting, since he is such a drama queen :P

Thor: THAT THERE ARE NO POPTARTS!

Thor: (ALSO I WAS TYPING. MY THUMBS ARE BIG, THIS SCREEN IS SMALL. PLEASE HELP BROTHER TONY.)

Tony: Yeah, yeah. I'll get you a bigger phone. But that's it? That's the whole drama?

Steve: Even our so-called "civil war" had a point.

Tony: True.

Natasha: Wow, glad you too agree on something for once.

Y/N: Thor, it's not even that big of a deal...just cause we get to experience deliciousness and you live in a world of blandness...

Clint: It's not like we have all of them...

Y/N: Oh wait.

Clint: We do!

Thor: ARGH! I WILL FIND YOU.

Tony: Thor, there is such thing as a supermarket. I'll just get you some more later.

Thor: I AM HUNGRY NOW.

Natasha: Well, first of all, stop shouting, it's not doing you any good.

Y/N: Yeah, it's so much louder now...are you angrier or something? >:)

Clint: Y/N I don't think the volume has changed, he is just closer.

Thor: SO I AM CLOSE! I WILL GET YOU YET!

Clint: Better be quick, there is only 6 left...

Y/N: Make that 5...

Thor: I WILL BE BACK.

Bruce: Thor...did you just...smash a wall? I heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like that...

Tony: My poor money down the drain :o

Natasha: Y/N, Clint, you better give Thor some poptarts before he breaks this whole place.

Y/N: But we got them...fair and square!

Steve: Didn't Thor call it a crime scene? You must've stolen them.

Thor: I AM BACK. AND IT WAS A CRIME SCENE. I REALISED THAT THE POPTARTS WERE ON THE BENCH AFTER NOT SEEING THEM IN THE CUPBOARD.

Clint: Because WE were going to have them before he came in.

Thor: SO I GO TO GRAB ONE, WHEN Y/N DISTRACTS ME.

Y/N: I just kindly asked him to braid my hair >:P

Thor: SO I START TO BRAID Y/N'S HAIR. AND WHEN I AM DONE, I TURN TO SEE NO MORE POPTARTS!

Clint: I might've...taken the whole box...maybe...

Thor: I TURN AGAIN, TO SEE NO MORE Y/N!

Tony: So they used you to get braids and poptarts? Smart play.

Steve: I don't think we should be encouraging this.

Bruce: Thor...seriously, we'll just get some more. I can take you right now, if you want.

Tony: Just don't break anything outside of this place, okay?

Thor: FINE. AS LONG AS IT'S NOW.

Thor has logged off.

Natasha: I'll go with, just to make sure.

Bruce: Good idea.

Bruce has logged off.

Natasha has logged off.

Y/N: Success!

Clint: We win!

Y/N: We are the official poptart masters.

Steve: No, what you two are is officially in trouble.

Tony: First my poptarts, then Thor's? I swear I should just buy a vending machine for this place.

Y/N: Yes please!

Tony: Not for you two. After this fiasco you have to get your own.

Clint: But...

Steve: No buts. We're gonna hide them after this.

Tony: Properly too. Jarvis will help.

Steve has logged off.

Tony has logged off.

Clint: I think we've made a long term mistake...

Y/N: But how can a long term mistake taste this delicious???

Clint: Because they're poptarts, y/n.

Y/N: Too addicting if you ask me. It's dangerously delicious.

Clint: Sure is...

Y/N: We only have two left now...

Clint: One each?

Y/N: Deal.

Y/N has logged off.

Clint has logged off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I took so long to update! Also, if you guys could request that would be super helpful, I want to know what you would like to see more of!


End file.
